Such linear actuators are used for example by exhaust gas recirculation valves in internal combustion engines of modern motor vehicles. The pretensioning of two sensing bodies against opposite sides of the guide curve serves to guarantee a play-free drive of the ram. The advantage of the known linear actuator is that the guide curve may be configured almost arbitrarily, and for example allow non-linear characteristic curves between the rotary angle of the drive shaft and the travel of the ram.
However, in particular for non-linear characteristic curves, the problem exists that undesirable reaction forces occur between the sensing bodies and the guide curve. These reaction forces must be absorbed by a spring element which pretensions the sensing bodies against the opposite sides of the guide curve. The reaction forces and the spring forces lead to mechanical loads and uneven force-travel curves of the linear actuator, and are therefore undesirable.